In Plain Sight
by amy1oM
Summary: These are ficlets & short stories from IN PLAIN SIGHT, my AU time universe in which the Time Lords and Rose Tyler have returned to the Doctor and he's raising a new family with a transformed Rose. New chapter: Bekkah and Porter visit New Gallifrey!
1. Chapter 1: Like Father Like 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any recognizable elements from the Doctor Who universe but Rebekkah M. Tyler and Jaxon Porter Tyler belong to me so I asked that they NOT be used without my prior knowledge and consent.

This story contains MAJOR spoilers for my current but STUCK-IN-THE-WRITING of story LIGHTNING so please don't read unless you just wanna know.

Lastly this is all unbetaed!

**AN: **Rebekkah is about 11 and Porter is about 8 in this first story

o0o

"Jaxon Porter Tyler, you go to your room!"

With his sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth, the Doctor looked up from the wires he'd been sorting in time to see his son go slowly walking by. He noted bits of food were all over the boy's jumper and trousers making him curious enough to start to say something. At the same moment his son's eyes met his own, the Doctor's wife also appeared from the other side of the time rotor. The boy had his mouth open to say something but one look at Rose's eyes told the Doctor that wasn't going to happen.

Rose pointed in his room's general direction. "Off to your room, mister." The boy still looked like he wanted to say something which was very unwise given his mother's current mood. "Now, mister! March!" The boy cast one last look at her and his father before he wisely retreating in the indicated direction. "And don't forget to wash up!"

The Doctor went back to his wires. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

///

Rose held up the child sized replica of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in her hand. "_Your_ son used this to sabotage the mess hall's food dispensers! Had porridge and something that looked like green jello flyin' all over the bloody place!"

The Doctor put down his own and took Porter's small screwdriver into his hands. His face screwed up in puzzlement as he flipped it over and over again in his hands, looking at it thoroughly. "He used this to set the food dispensers awry you said?"

"Yes, I did," Rose said. "What? You don't believe me then?"

"It's just this sonic screwdriver doesn't have a setting higher than twenty three. It should have been impossible for Porter to have sabotaged any machine in fashion way you described."

"Ha! Try telling that to all the Time Lord professors who glared holes into the back of our heads as we left!"

The Doctor shuddered after picturing all the glares he had received from his own teachers when he had been a child. Then a thought struck him. "Wait, what was Porter doing in the mess hall? And where's Bekkah?"


	2. Chapter 2: Like Father Like 2

///

"She's finishing up a test got another half an hour on it. As for how Porter got into the mess hall, you'll need to ask him about it."

"You mean you didn't ask him for his side of things?"

"Well I was angry at the time, thought it would be better to cool off first before asked him about it."

"Well then let's do that shall we?" The Doctor pressed the intercom button and asked his son to come back to the control room.

While they were waiting for him, Rose said. "Just so you know all the evidence did point to Porter being responsible for what happened to the food dispensers."

"Even so I still want to hear his side of it."

Porter appeared a few minutes later rubbing his hair with a towel. "Yeah, Dad?"

The Doctor walked over to the jump seat with the miniature sonic screwdriver in his hand, and using as a pointer he said, "Sit down." The boy complied and climbed up onto the seat with his eyes never really leaving his prized possession that remained confiscated in his father's hand. "Porter, did you sabotage the food dispensers in the mess hall?"

The boy visibly gulped before he answered, "Yes. . . sort of."

///

"What do you mean? Sort of?" Rose asked.

"I was my sonic screwdriver that jumbled up the food dispensers but I wasn't the one who used the screwdriver to do it."

Laying the item in question on the nearby controls the Doctor said, "I think you need to start over at the beginning. Tell us what you were doing in the mess hall to begin with when you supposed to be in the middle of a temporal exam."

"I finished early and got bored waiting for the professor to dismiss us so I sneaked out when he wasn't looking." Porter said.

The Doctor knew it was impossible to wander the hallways without getting caught by either one of the professors or the other Time Lords. "How far did you make it before you were caught?"

"I was just outside the mess hall when two professors spotted me, and asked me why I wasn't in class. I told them. . ." Porter hung his head at this. "I told them I had been separated from my class when we were going to lunch."

"So you lied?"


	3. Chapter 3: Like Father Like 3

///

Porter ran a hand through his hair making it stand on end, still not looking at either of his parents as he answered. "Yes."

"We'll have a talk about that later," Rose said. "Go on. What happened next?"

"I went into the mess hall, and one of the other boys there saw me. He said something about knowing who I was. He said if I wanted to keep him from telling one of the professors I was there without permission I'd help him get an extra sweets ration from the food dispenser."

"So that's when you messed up the dispensers?" the Doctor asked.

"Not exactly. I told him I couldn't do it. I told him the computer wouldn't recognize me because although I have exams there four times a year, I'm not registered as a student. He said he wasn't joking, said he knew you," he looked up at the Doctor, "you were my dad and that he really would tell on me if I didn't do what he wanted me to do."

"So that's when you sabotaged the dispensers?"

"Again not exactly. I used my sonic screwdriver to trick the computer into giving him what he wanted then after his friends saw he had a sweet he wasn't supposed to have they asked him where he had got it from. He pointed me out, and said 'Him. He'll get you another too if he doesn't want you to tell he's where he shouldn't be!' That's when I sort of sabotaged the food dispensers. I think it's because I shorted the computer out with all the demands for the extra sweets."

Silence followed the boy's words until the Doctor crossed his arms, looking sternly down at his son. "What you did wasn't intentional, however you did cause trouble. You also disobey me because when I gave you your sonic screwdriver I specifically said you were not to fudge around with _any_ computer unless I was with you, didn't I?"

"Yes, Dad."

Rose took over, "As a direct consequence you can expect your father to keep your screwdriver for awhile."

The boy sounded forlorn when he said, "Yes, Mum."

The Doctor added, "And even when you get it back you'll have to demonstrate to me you can follow the rules I gave you about its use." Porter nodded. "I also want to know which setting you used to fudge the computer."

"All right."

"Also I want to know if you know the name of the first boy who blackmailed you into fudging with the food dispensers?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"What was his name?"

"Are you going to tell the headmaster on him?" Porter asked, and the swallowed hard when he realized there was someone worse his father could report the boy to. "Or Auntie Romana?"

"He should be reported to the headmaster don't you think?" the Doctor said.

"I guess so." They waited for him to answer but he didn't continue. "Well?"

Porter squirmed, and opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock on the TARDIS door.


	4. Chapter 4: Like Father Like 4

///

Saved by the knock, Porter thought visibly breathing out when his father turned to activate the view screen.

"It's Romana, and it looks like Bekkah is with her." A split second later the door opened revealing Bekkah shoving her key into her pocket, and taking Romana's hand she led the way inside.

With one foot across the threshold Romana's eyes quickly searched for and found the Doctor's before she said, "Permission to come on board your family's TARDIS?"

The lights flickered noticeably before the Doctor could even open his mouth to speak, the TARDIS making her views on the matter clearly known. "Well it's quite clear that our permission doesn't matter in this instance but you are always welcome aboard our TARDIS, Madame President."

"Doctor, I know I've asked you to drop the formalities when we're not in public." Romana said with a smile as she stepped fully inside.

Rose checked her watch, and then looked at Bekkah. "You weren't supposed to be finished for another twenty minutes!"

Bekkah shrugged. "The exam was easy and I got finished earlier so Aunt Romana brought me home."

Sensing the Doctor wanted to talk to Romana Rose said,"Thank you." Then to Bekkah, "To the kitchen with both of you." After she ushered her children out of the room, she looked back the Doctor's general direction asking, "Would either of you like a cuppa tea?"

"Yes that would be lovely," Romana said.

The Doctor nodded his agreement, "Yes thank you, Rose." A second later when she was gone he said, "Please tell me the headmaster didn't contact your office over what happened in the mess hall today."

"No, he did not contact my office over the incident in the mess hall," Romana said and after seeing what looked like relief cross the Doctor's face she added, "I was already in his office when it happened."

"You were?"

"Yes, I addressed this year's graduating class, and afterwards I visited with Lord Kairus, who is an old friend of mine from the Academy."

"And should I expect the headmaster to contact us?"

"Without a doubt yes as Kairus seemed somewhat understandably vexed by what happened," Romana confirmed. "You do know what happened?"

"Yes, Porter has told us his side of things and he certainly had his share in it but there was another boy involved too. He said this boy threatened to tell on him because he knew who Porter was and that Porter was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be."

Romana gave a nod, "The other boy will be held accountable for his part in things as well, as will all the other who joined him in the bullying of Porter into tampering with the food dispensers. They've all been assigned to clean up detail in the mess hall, which I believe Lord Kairus will insist on Porter doing his fair share."

"Of course, we would insist on that if he didn't."

"Insist on what?" Rose asked re-entering the room with tea for three. The Doctor brought her up to speed on his conversation with Romana, and Rose asked the question he had wanted to ask but hadn't got to it yet. "The boy who bullied my son, d'you know his name?"

"Yes, his name is Reegan."

"How old is he?"

"He's just a little older than Rebekkah I believe."

"Then he should know better than to bully then."

"Yes, he should and I am certain he will receive the appropriate level of discipline." Ten minutes later Romana had left, forced to end her visit in order to keep the next appointment on her schedule.

Once she had finished off her tea Rose relocated to the Doctor's lap, and wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him until they both were more than a little breathless. She pulled back to take a breath so she could talk but before she could open her mouth to speak the Doctor's own had come crashing down hungrily against hers. Temporarily forgetting what she was going to say, Rose returned the kiss for a moment, then pulled away from him again.

A glint of confusion was in his eyes when he looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk about Porter."

He began kissing her on the neck and in between each kiss he managed to get out the words, "What. . . about. . .him?"

"Doctor!"

His eyes met her, and he blinked in confusion. "What?"

"_Your_ son," Rose repeated before moving back to her. "What do you want to do about him?"

"Oi! Since when did I become the one to handle dolling out all the discipline?" the Doctor groused.

"Since you're the one who created this problem by giving our son a miniature copy of your sonic screwdriver!"

"Er, right." The Doctor's face took on a thoughtful look. "As far as the consequences are concerned for what happened in the mess hall I think Porter helping with the clean up will be sufficient as a consequence."

"I agree although the cleanup will keep us on New Gallifrey for a few extra days."

"That bad?"

Rose nodded, "Oh yeah."

The Doctor shrugged, "Well I suppose an extra few days' stay on New Gallifrey shan't be too bad." The original plan for them had been to leave the morning after the children had completed their final exams for this visit.

"What about his sonic screwdriver?"

"Well," said the Doctor drawing out the 'e' in the word, "First, I'll take off the setting he used to fudge the food dispensers." He paused giving it more thought before adding, "I think Porter should be allowed to keep it."

"All right I'll agree to that as long as he understands there are strict rules about what he can and cannot do with it when you're not there to supervise him." After he nodded his agreement, Rose kissed him before she got up causing him to grunt in frustration. She held out a hand to him, and as he stood up she whispered in his ear, "Later."

A roguish grin worthy of Captain Jack spread across the Doctor's face as he whispered back, "I'm holding you to that promise, Rose Tyler."

The grin on Rose's face was equally roguish when she said, "I'm counting on it." before leading them into the heart of the TARDIS toward their children.

**fin**


	5. Chapter 5: Black and White

**AN:** Bekkah is around 6 in this while Porter is 2 to 3.

0o0

Black and white.

Two colors the Doctor hadn't given much thought to until both were given to his daughter in one tiny mewing package of fur.

Right away upon their arrival to the parallel universe, Jackie had handed to her granddaughter a tuxedo kitten who had ceased his squirming once he settled into Bekkah's arms and had looked up into the little girl's eyes.

The Doctor was standing behind his daughter and had got a glimpse into those eyes too: the uncanny intelligence he saw in them unnerved him.

The intelligence in combination with his general discomfort with felines of any size drew these words from him next, "Bekkah sweetheart, are you sure you want a tired, old, ordinary Earth cat for your first pet?"

Jackie promptly smacked him on the arm. "Oi! What'd'ya mean by _that_?"

The Doctor kept his eyes on his daughter who was now playing with the kitten with a length of yarn. He rubbed his arm, squatting down beside Bekkah on the floor. "Bekkah, wouldn't you like a mallapoxiter from Graanstelfino IV?"

Bekkah laughed at the kitten's antics, shaking her head. "No, Dad, I want him!"

The Doctor thought for a second, then listed another exotic animal. "It's proto-telepathic you know, usually with one person only and that's its owner."

"Doctor, are you offering our daughter an animal who can talk to her inside her head?" Rose asked.

He ignored her. "Bekkah? Bekkah, look at me please."

The girl halted her play and looked into her father's eyes. "Dad, I want him and he wants me too. He told me so."

The Doctor looked a little alarmed at this. "What do you mean, sweetheart, he told you he wants you?"

Bekkah shrugged. "I can hear his voice inside my head. He says he wants to be my friend and that his name is Reginald Jeeves Tyler. He says he wants us to be his family. Please, Dad, can I have him?"

The Doctor looked up at Jackie. "Where did you get this kitten?"

Jackie shrugged. "One of our cleaning ladies' cat had kittens and was giving them away. Why?" When he stood up she saw the wheels in his head turning. "Oh you're not suggesting this kitten is an alien are you?"

The Doctor didn't answer her, just stood watching as his son joined in on his sister's fun.

"Doctor!" Jackie said, then saw a light go off in his eyes. "You _are_ suggesting the ruddy kitten is an alien!"

Shaking off her annoyance with the Doctor she same to his defense. "He could be right, Mum. There are aliens who look like cats and can talk too."

Jackie laughed. "You're both off your bleedin' rocker! It's just a kitten!"

The Doctor was doing his best to ignore them and bent down again to his children's level. "Bekkah, may I hold the kitten?"

Bekkah seem to communicate with the tuxedo before scooping him up and handing him to her father. "Reggie says it's okay."

When he took the kitten in his hands the Doctor looked into the kitten's eyes, and for a long time they held a staring contest with each other. When the kitten blinked and began to wiggled to get down, the Doctor gave him back to his daughter. As the children resumed playing with the kitten, the Doctor looked over to Rose. "I believe the kitten is harmless and isn't an alien."

Jackie muttered. "Told ya."

"Mum." Rose said, her tone warning then she asked, "Then what is Bekkah hearing if it's not her imagination?"

"Well Gallifreyans, Time Lords in particular, are natural telepaths although usually the ability isn't awaken in us until we began adolescence." The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the kitten -"

"Reggie, that tickles!" Bekkah squealed and they all looked down to see the kitten licking her.

"As I was saying maybe Reggie somehow awakened Bekkah's telepathy prematurely."

"Is it something to be worried about?"

"No, I don't think so although next time we visit New Gallifrey I'll ask one or two of the Elders about it."

0o0

**AN:** The name of Bekkah's tuxedo kitten, Reginald Jeeves, is a nod to the character created by P.G. Wodehouse and more importantly a nod at Stephen Fry who played Jeeves in the 1990's TV series JEEVES AND WOOSTER - he is quite simply the BEST Jeeves I've seen thus far!


	6. Chapter 6: Visitation

**AN:** This story was betaed by mrs_roy.

0o0

Romana set aside the last document she had signed, listening as her secretary finished listing off her appointments still scheduled for late this afternoon. The Earth made reading glasses given to her by the Doctor during his last visit to New Gallifrey felt heavy on their perch located on the tip of her nose. She removed them but resisted the urge to either sigh or rub her eyes to keep her secretary from thinking her attention was wandering. However maintaining her attention was not easy as she was ready to be freed from her responsibilities for this afternoon.

"Last, Cardinal Valyes wishes to confirm that you will indeed by attending the Heritage Council's formal dinner tomorrow evening."

Inwardly Romana groaned as the man's name as saying Cardinal Valyes was ultra conservative and one of the dullest people she knew was an understatement but she nodded an affirmative trying to keep any annoyance from her voice as she said, "Tell the Cardinal I am honored by his invitation and will be pleased to attend."

Her secretary shot her a look but only said, "Yes, Madame President," aloud.

"One other thing, Rodan."

"Yes, Madame President?"

"I want you to reschedule the rest of today's afternoon appointments."

"Do you wish your appointment with Rebekkah and Porter Tyler be rescheduled as well?"

Romana couldn't help the smile that stretched its way across her face. "No, I will see them as planned but with one change. I want them to meet with me at my private residence."

"I'll relay that information to them, Madame President."

"Thank you, Rodan." Romana rose from her seat, and gestured Rodan back  
down before she could mirror her actions. "If I am needed urgently by any  
of the Council members, you may redirect them to my residence, but only if  
the matter is urgent enough, that it is unable to wait to receive my  
attention tomorrow morning."

"Understood."

"Good evening, Rodan."

"Good evening, Madame President."

0o0  
Romana's visit with the Doctor and Roses children came late in the afternoon, a little over an hour before dinner, in fact. She spent the time relaxing by tending to the small garden she had begun years ago when New Gallifrey was first settled. She indulged in a relaxing bath, then she dressed at a pace slower than she normally would, as she finished adding the last touches to her appearance, a chime sounded signaling the arrival of her guests.

Exuberant exclamations of, "Aunt Romana!" and "Auntie Fred!" greeted her ears, each one revealing something different about the personalities of her godchildren. She shooed them inside but before the door was shut, Romana was quite certain she saw a flash of amusement in the guard's eyes. As Lord President of the Time Lords, Romana tried to maintain a small degree of decorum about her always, so she was grateful when Rebekkah and Porter both waited until the door was closed to give her a hug.

"Dad sends his love and regards, Auntie Fred," Bekkah said as she moved aside to allow her brother to get his hug.

"How are your parents?" Romana asked, leading them to the sitting room where tea and refreshments awaited.

"They're fantastic; they were headed to Ix IX after they dropped us off." Porter answered her.

For three quarters of the hour, the Tyler children brought their Godmother up to date on the latest happenings of their parents until the conversation finally turned towards the reason Romana had specifically invited them to come to New Gallifrey. "I know you've both expressed the desire to have a TARDIS of your own."

"Yes, we have," Bekkah said. "I mean we love Dad's, and she's the home we grew up in but..."

"But you also need to be out on your own. You want to grow into your own people, have your own place in the universe." Romana finished.

Porter nodded. "Exactly!"

Romana smiled, "I understand, and I am certain your parents do as well, The Doctor especially." They nodded, and she waited a moment before continuing, "I'm sure the Doctor has told you that a TARDIS is grown, not built by us."

"Yeah, he has."

["It is because they are grown, and because of the war, that we do not have many TARDISes at present."]

"You've been told how long it takes for one to be grown into full maturity?" Again they nodded an answer to her question. "It is because of this fact of biology, and because of the losses we sustained in the war that we do not have any new TARDISes to spare right now."

Romana watched their faces as she said this; curious as to how they'd take the news that they may have made this trip to New Gallifrey, in vain. One would guess that out of the two, Porter would be the one less schooled in the controlling of his emotional responses, but it was Bekkah's face, where she saw the disappointment and a flash of something else. It was irritation.

The flash was brief and had ended before Romana moved onto her next point, "However if you do not mind using an older... model TARDIS, then I shall authorize you the use of my own personal TARDIS."

Porter grinned; Romana swore she saw the Doctor's fourth incarnation smiling back at her. "Are you kidding? A TARDIS is a TARDIS..."

With his sister finishing, "... is a TARDIS!"

"I gather I may take your response as a yes?" They nodded enthusiastically, but before Romana could respond a chime sounded. "We shall have to continue this later; it is time for the evening meal.  
Would you care to accompany me to the Castellan's home? I know Andred and Leela will be happy to see you both."

"Well actually, when Auntie Leela and Uncle Andred learned we were going to visit New Gallifrey, they invited us to come to dinner on the first night after we arrived." Bekkah said.

"Then we should be going before we are more than just a little fashionably late."

Three days later during a meeting of the Council, the corners of Romana's mouth turned upwards a little when she heard the sound of her TARDIS de-materializing. She hoped to Rassilon that the Doctor's children weren't just like him, that they weren't headed straight for a universe of trouble, even as she knew they were both like him. They'd find lots of mischief to get into, but would also right any wrongs they found out there.

They would make her, the Time Lords, and most importantly their parents, proud.

Of that she had no doubt at all.

**FIN**

0o0

**AN 2: **Rebekkah and Porter ages are somewhere in their 20s I think and heck they maybe closer to their 30s - I just haven't decided yet! Yes, they may have stayed with their parents until their 30s but remember the Doctor and certainly the Time Lords would have insisted they learned the basics/laws of time before they'd let them head off on their own so they'd stay out of trouble as much as possible (not that it'll help much given the fact the Doctor is their father lol)


	7. Accepting Prompts from readers

I wanted to let you know I am accepting prompts from readers based off of my this AU universe I am working to create.

You can send me one or two words as a prompt or a few details of what you'd like to see but you should know I don't write either slash OR smut.

These are the canon characters I've included so far in this 'verse: The Doctor (10th), Rose Tyler, Jackie and Pete Tyler, Romana, Leela -- with the hopes of including Susan and a few other people from the Doctor's past

I imagine at some point Captain Jack Harkness will make an appearance since lol the Doctor and Rose's son is named Jaxon (pronounced Jackson)

Anyway you can send me prompts at this address: lomeinie at gmail dot com 


End file.
